Reinforced elastomer panels are applicable for use on aircraft to eliminate gaps around control surfaces. Open gaps result in turbulence and leakage that result in reduced effectiveness of the control surface. A prior art reinforced elastomer panel 50 is shown in FIG. 1. The elastomer panel 50 has a rod block 52 attached along one edge to an elastomeric skin 54. The elastomeric skin 54 is capable of stretching to up to 100% of its unstressed length. A plurality of rods 56 are permanently attached to the rod block 52 and are allowed to slide freely inside the elastomeric skin 54. The rods 56 provide the elastomeric skin 54 with a curvilinear shape when the elastomer panel 50 is elongated, deflected or twisted.
A second rod block 58 is attached to an opposite edge of the elastomeric skin 54. The second rod block 58 has a plurality of holes through which the plurality of rods 56 are allowed to slide freely. Both the rod block 52 and the second rod block 58 have attachment provisions 60, for attaching the elastomer panel 50 to the surface of an aircraft.
However, a number of problems have been found with the prior art. The rod blocks 52, 58 are made of solid metal and are heavy. In addition, the holes have to be drilled through the rod blocks. Because of the length of these holes the drill bits break often, making this an expensive slow process. Another problem that has occurred is that the rods 56 tend to rub along the holes in the rod block 58. The rods rub as they slide along the rod block 58, when the elastomeric panel 50 is elongated or deflected as shown in FIG. 2. This significantly reduces the cycle life of the panel and results in the whole panel 50 having to be replaced.
Thus there exists a need for a reinforced elastomer panel that overcomes these and other problems.